The Mystery Mirror
by Zyn Venus
Summary: Amber bercerita pada Kris bahwa ibunya berjalan sendiri menuju taman sekolah, dan Amber mengikuti ibunya. Saat berada di taman sekolah, leher ibunya dan pergelangan tangan Amber tiba-tiba saja terluka seperti disayat benda tajam. Padahal, taman sekolah sedang sepi dan hanya ada mereka berdua. Jadi, siapakah pelaku pembunuhan ini? CHAPTER 2 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**Title : The Mystery Mirror**

**Author : Zyn Venus**

**Main Cast :**

**Meng Jia (Miss A)**

**Kris (EXO M)**

**Hwang Zi Tao (EXO M)**

**(And many other cast inside…**)

* * *

Suatu pagi yang cerah di Seoul, terlihat seorang yeoja cantik sedang berjalan mengenakan seragam sekolah, sangat rapi. Yeoja yang sering di sapa Jia itu baru saja pindah dari China sekitar lima hari yang lalu. Untungnya, di sekolah barunya ini ia mempunyai teman lama, jadi, ia tak merasa kesepian. Sebut saja mereka Amber dan Kris.

"Jia, lihat mereka." Ujar Kris sambil menunjuk ketiga yeoja yang sedak asyik membully adik kelas.

"Wae? Siapa mereka?" Tanya Jia bingung.

"mereka itu adalan geng X, yang berambut panjang coklat itu Jiyeon, yang rambutnya pendek Eunjung, satu lagi namanya Krystal. Mereka selalu saja menjahili murid di sini." Jawab Amber tanpa melepas pandangannya dari iPhone kesayangannya.

"Apa tak ada tanggapan dari guru-guru?" Tanya Jia lagi.

Kris mengeelengkan kepalnya, "Guru-guru sudah sering menasihati, memarahi, bahkan menghukum mereka. Tetapi, mereka sepertinya sudah kebal akan semua itu."

"Ah~ sudahlah. Biarkan saja mereka. Selama mereka tak menyakiti kita, itu tak masalah. Ayo, antarkan aku ke kelas. Aku lupa, ada buku yang harus ku kembalikan ke perpustakaan." Amber pun menarik tangan Jia.

"hey, tega sekali kalian meninggalkanku!" teriak Kris

"Kau itu bukan anak kecil lagi. Temanmu banyak. Ayo Jia, kita pergi. Aku buru-buru." Kata Amber. Jia hanya tertawa kecil melihat kekonyolan mereka berdua.

"Cih! Dasar yeoja, ayik dengan dunia sendiri. Tapi… Amber itu kan setengan dari namja(?) ah~ au' ah, gelap!(?)" omel Kris sendiri sambil berjalan meninggalkan bangku taman sekolah.

000

"Jia, kau tak membawa sekop?" Tanya Amber begitu Jia menginjakkan kakinya di depan kelas.

"mwo? Untuk apa?" Tanya Jia bingung.

"aish~" Amber menepuk jidatnya. "Hari ini kita bersih-bersih halaman. Sudah kebiasaan sekolah ini setiap hari Jum'at untuk bersih-bersih."

"Gawat! Bagaimana ini?" Tanya Jia dengan panik

"Tenang, kulihat di gudang dekat wc ada banyak sekop. Cepatlah" jawab Kris yang datang tiba-tiba sambil membawa sapu lidi.

"masih banyak?" Tanya Jia lagi

"kuharap masih, karena banyak siswa yang lupa membawa sekop. Pergilah dengan Amber, aku ditugaskan kepala sekolah untuk menyapu taman." Kris pun berlari pergi meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya.

"ayolah Jia, nanti kau kehabisan sekop!"

Amber langsung memegang tangan Jia dan berlari secepat yang ia mampu. Sesampainya di gudang, Jia dengan cepat masuk ke dalam gudang sambil mencari sekop.

"binggo~" ujarnya pelan sambil berjalan mendekati dua sekop di sudut gudang. Tapi, matanya melihat sesuatu yang aneh. Darah berceceran di lantai gudang. Karena penasaran, Jia mengikuti jejak ke mana arah darah tersebut menuju. Ia semakin bingung ketika melihat tetesan darah itu berhenti di depan pecahan kaca kecil. Ia mengambil kaca tersebut. Terlihat darah segar di unjung yang tajam pada kaca itu. Jia berusaha mengelap kaca itu dengan jari tangannya.

"aneh.. kenapa jariku hanya beraroma darah, tak ada bekas darah di jariku.." Tanya Jia pada dirinya sendiri.

"JIA! CEPATLAH! SUDAH SAATNYA BERKUMPUL DI LAPANGAN!" teriak Amber sangat keras dari luar gudang.

"NE, SEBENTAR!" jawab Jia tak kalah kerasnya. Namun, Jia tak ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari gudang itu. Dibaliknya pecahan kaca kecil itu, dilihatnya ukiran indah di balik kaca tersebut.

"waw~" gumamnya. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk membawa pulang pecahan kaca itu. Ia lalu segera berlari ke pintu gudang. Tiba-tiba, di depan pintu gudang sudah menunggu seorang namja tampan. Jia kaget karena ia merasa namja itu sedikit seram. Sepertinya ia anak baru.

"mmmm~ siapa kau?" Tanya Jia penasaran.

"kenalkan, aku Tao, murid baru sekolah ini. Tadi kulihat temanmu menunggu di sini. Sepertinya ia terburu-buru, jadi ia pergi. Karena aku khawatir, aku yang menunggumu di sini." Jelas namja yang bernama Tao itu.

Jia tersenyum. "ne, tadi itu namanya Amber. Terimakasih Karena kau telah menungguku. Sebaiknya, kita cepat ke lapangan sebelum kepala sekolah marah." Mereka akhirnya berlari menuju lapangan untuk berkumpul dengan yang lain.

000

Pagi yang indah untuk memulai hari yang ceria. Itu yang ada di pikiran Jia saat pertama bangun dari tidur. Namun, apa yang ada di benaknya berbeda dengan kenyataan hari ini. Saat Jia dan Kris sedang membicarakan hasil ulangan harian mereka yang kemarin, tiba-tiba saja terdengar jeritan yang sangat keras dari arah wc. Jia dan Kris tentu saja kaget mendengarnya. Amber segera berlari menghampiri mereka berdua.

"huh,, Kris… Jia... haah... haah..." Amber terengah-engah.

"waeyo? Ada apa? Siapa yang berteriak tadi?" Tanya Kris

"atur dulu nafasmu, jangan terburu-buru seperti itu!" Jia mendekati Amber. Amber mengangguk dan menghelas nafasnya.

"lega sekarang?" Tanya Jia lagi

"ya, lega rasanya…"

"Jadi, siapa yang berteriak tadi?" Kris langsung memegang kedua bahu Amber saking penasarannya.

"adik kelas yang berterak tadi. Lihatlah, wc putri sudah berkerumun banyak murid dan guru. Geng X tewas di wc dengan bekas seperti goresan benda tajam di leher mereka." Jelas Amber

"kalau begitu..."

"kita langsung ke sana! Ayo!" ucap Kris memotong omongan Jia

Akhirnya, mereka bertiga berlari menuju wc putri. Sesampainya di sana, Jia melihat suatu benda persegi panjang besar tertutup oleh kain hitam berada di sebelah pintu wc. Dilihatnya darah mengalir di lantai tepat di depan benda tersebut.

"kalian lihat ini?" Tanya Jia pada Kris dan Amber

"ya, lantai yang kotor, penuh dengan bekas tapak sepatu orang. Ayolah Jia, aku ingin melihat geng X, ayo masuk!" perintah Kris

"mwo?" Jia bertanya heran. "ne, kau saja duluan" ucap Jia. Kris langsung berjalan cepat menuju wc putri bersama murid laki-laki yang lain. Jia terus memandangi tetesan darah di lantai dengan segudang rasa penasaran. Karena ingin tau, ia ikuti ceceran darah itu, dan ternyata, darah itu menuju gudang. Saat berada di depan pintu gudang, Jia hanya menatap kosong pintu gudang yang penuh darah itu.

"baiklah, ini aneh." Ucap Jia sambil membalikkan badannya. Dan tiba-tiba saja, Tao sudah berada di belakangnya. Karena terkejut, Jia terjatuh dan terduduk di depan Tao. Tao menjongkok dan mentap Jia.

"kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Tao dengan wajah menyeramkannya

"haha, ya, aku tak apa-apa. Hanya.. sedikit terkejut tadi" Jia tertawa kecil.

000

_Drrttt… drrrttt..._ terdengar suara getaran iPhone Jia. Jia mulai membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Dengan masih setengah mengantuk, ia ambil iPhone miliknya yang berada tepat di meja sebelah kasur tempat ia tidur.

"mmm… annyeong…" ucap Jia dengan mata yang masih tertutup.

"Jia ah~ Bangunlah! Ini aku, Kris!" bentak Kris dari iPhone nya.

"m… Mwo?" Jia langsung terduduk di kasurnya dengan mata yang sangat bulat "waeyo? Ini hari Minggu, aku ingin istirahat. Apakah ada kegiatan di sekolah hari ini?" Tanya Jia

"aish! Ketinggalan berita ternyata kau ini! Ibu Amber meninggal! Cepatlah ke taman sekolah!"

Jia sangat kaget mendengarnya. Segera ia matikan telpon dari Kris dan bersiap pergi ke taman sekolah. Karena terlalu terburu-buru, Jia tak sengaja menyenggol meja belajarnya hingga kaca kecil yang diambilnya di gudang sekolah terjatuh.

"aigo~" ucap Jia pelan sambil mengambil kaca itu keanehan terjadi lagi. Kaca itu tiba-tiba mengeluarkan darah, setetes demi setetes darah segr terjatuh dari kaca kecil itu. Entah ada apa dengan kaca itu. Jia tak terlalu memperdulikannya karena saat ini ia terlalu pusing memikirkan sahabat ibunya dan ibu sahabatnya (?)

000

Sesampainya Jia di depan gerbang sekolah, ia terkejut ketika melihat lagi tetesan darah misterius. Jia berjalan mengikuti tetesan darah itu. Ternyata, darah itu berasal dari taman sekolah. Jia melihat, tetesan darah itu mewarnai sekujur tubuh ibu Amber. Dilihatnya isak tangis Amber yang tiada henti. Jia dengan perlahan mendekati Kris dan Amber.

"aigo~ bersabarlah... mungkin ini memang sudah takdir tuhan..." ucap Jia lembut sambil memegang pudak Amber. Ya, Jia sedang berusaha menenangkan sahabatna yang sedang dalam keadaan berduka.

"ne.. aku memang sudah meng-ikhlaskan kepergian eomm.a.. tapi, cara meninggalnya eomma ku itu sangat tak wajar…" Amber menutup matanya dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Jia tersentak kanget. "mwo? Tidak wajar, maksudnya bagaimana?"

Amber terus saja menundukkan kepalanya. Mungkin saja ia tak mampu menceritakan kepergian eommanya yang sangat tragis."

Kris menarik tangan Jia menjauhi Amber.

"w… waeyo?"

"Apa kau sangat penasaran tentang meninggalnya ibu Amber?" Tanya Kris menatap mata Jia dengan tatapannya yang super seram.

Jia menganggukkan kepalanya, berharap Kris menceritakan semuanya. "tentu saja... apakah, kau tau?"

"ya... tadi Amber menceritakannya padaku. Tadi pagi sekitar jam lima subuh, ia dan ibunya pergi ke luar rumah untuk berolahraga karena itulah yang mereka lakukan setiap hari minggu. Tapi tiba-tiba, ibunya terdiam saat melewati sekolahan ini. Entah kenapa, ibunya berjalan begitu saja menuju taman sekolah. Karena khawatir, Amber mengikutinya. Dan saat sampai di tempat ini, leher ibunya mengeluarkan darah begitu saja dan pergelangan tangan Amber juga terluka seperti dilukai dengan benda tajam. Padahal, hanya mereka berdua yang ada di sini saat itu." Cerita Kris panjang lebar.

Jia semakin penasaran akan semua ini. Mungkinkah pecahan kaca kecil itu berhubungan dengan semua ini? Jia masih tak mengerti.

**To Be Continue** **…**

Saya author baru di sini. Saya seneng banget ini FF bisa dipublish. Tolong berikan review dan kritik kalo saya ada kesalahan dan tolong koreksi kesalahan saya di mananya. Soalnya, saya harus banyak belajar lagi biar bisa jadi author professional (eaaaa). Makasih juga buat author Red Apple790 yang udah senang hati tolongin saya publish FF ini. Tunggu part II nya ya? Kamsahamnida, gomawo, xie xie, arigatou, thank's, terima kasih ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**The Mystery Mirror (chapter update)**

**By : Zyn Venus**

* * *

"Kris, aku sangat penasaran akan semua kejadian ini. Hal aneh yang sering terjadi adalah, pecahan kaca kecil yang kubawa ke rumahku dari gudang sekolah selalu mengeluarkan darah jika ada hal buruk" ujar Jia pada Kris

Kris terkejut. "Mwo? Pecahan kaca kecil?"

"ne"

"lalu, kenapa kau berniat membawa pulang kaca itu?" Tanya Kris heran.

"aku kagum dengan kaca itu, aku menyukai ukiran indah di belakangnya. Tapi. Ketika mengeluarkan darah, ukiran itu hilang." Penjelasan Jia membuat Kris semakin heran.

"mmm, bagaimana jika kita ke sekolah malam ini?" ajak Kris

"apa? Untuk apa kita ke sekolah malam-malam? Besok itu hari senin, aku harus belajar untuk besok."

"apa kau tidak ingin menyelidiki semua ini? Baiklah kalau begitu~" Kris dengan santai berjalan menjauhi Jia.

Jia mulai berpikir keras. Akhirnya, ia berlari dan menghadang Kris. Kris hanya menatap kosong ke mata Jia dengan tatapannya yang cool.

"arasseo, malam ini jam sembilan kita bertemu di depan gerbang sekolah."

Kris hanya tersenyum. Ia menepuk pundak Jia, lalu berjalan santai menuju ke luar sekolah.

000

Sudah tepat jam 9 malam. Sesuai rencana, Jia dan Kris akan melihat keadaan sekeliling sekolah untuk menemukan jawaban atas rasa penasaran mereka. Dengan rasa sedikit takut, Jia melangkahkan kakinya. Ia berjalan di belakang Kris sambil menggenggam tangan Kris untuk menghilangkan sedikit rasa takut Jia. Dan sampailah mereka di taman sekolah. Kris berhenti sambil melihat sekeliling.

"apa yang aneh? Ku rasa semuanya normal-normal saja." Ujar Kris

"ne~ ku rasa kau benar. Baiklah, sebaiknya kita pulang saja. Ayo!" ajak Jia sambil menarik tangan kanan Kris.

"hai~" sapa seseorang

Jia dan Kris sangat kaget mendengar sapaan itu. Karena yang mereka tau, hanya mereka yang berada di sekolah. Jia membesarkan kedua matanya karena terlalu kaget.

Kris heran dan membalikkan badannya. "Tao?"

Dengan tatapan yang seram, Tao menarik tangan Jia dan memberikan setangkai bunga mawar hitam pada Jia. Jia sangat kaget melihat mawar hitam itu.

"hey! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tanya Kris karena melihat mawar Hitam yang ada di tangan Tao

"kalian para manusia memang bodoh! Apa kalian tak menyadari bahwa akulah pelaku semua ini? Ibabobya! Ini adalah tubuh anakku." Ujar Tao

"MWO?" ucap Jia dan Kris serentak.

"Apakah maksudmu, kau adalah roh ayah Tao yang merasuki tubuhnya?" Tanya Jia meyakinkan.

"ya, memang begitu. " jawab Tao.

Tiba-tiba saja, bunga mawar hitam yang dipegang Tao mengeluarkan darah.

"Kris, bersyukurlah kau karena keluargamu adalah teman dekatku. Dan Jia, maaf, aku harus membunuhmu karena ibumu menyakiti ku dulu." Ucap Tao mendekati Jia.

"apa? Apa salah ibuku? Ibuku sudah tiada, mengapa kau masih tak memaafkannya?"

"dulu, jika ayahmu tak ada, maka akulah ayah mu. Tapi, karena ibumu terkecoh akan godaan laki-laki sial itu. Dan dia rela meninggalkanku. Sampai akhirnya aku sengaja ditabrak laki-laki itu!"

"ayahku? Aku hanya punya ayah angkat, ayahku melarikan diri"

"ayah kandungmu sudah meninggalkan keluargamu dan menjalin cinta dengan wanita lain. Dan sayangnya, kau tak bisa melihat ayahmu yang tak punya hati itu karena aku sudah membunuhnya sejak lama." Jelas Tao.

Jia sangat shock mendengarnya. Mendengar ayahnya yang mencampakkan ibunya, dan kini Jia telah menjadi anak yatim piatu. Jia mengeluarkan air matanya sambil terduduk.

"Jia! Ayo pergi!" Kris menarik tangan Jia hingga ia berdiri di samping Kris.

"yeoja bodoh, berhentilah menangis!" teriak Tao

"WAEYO! KENAPA JIKA AKU MENANGIS?! APA KAU AKAN MEMBUNUHKU? BUNUH SAJA AKU HINGGA KAU MENJADI ROH HANTU PALING BERDOSA SELAMANYA! KAU ITU MAKHLUK PALING JAHAT! KENAPA KAU BUNUH AYAH KANDUNGKU, DASAR BAJINGAN!" teriak Jia sangat keras.

"ah!" ucap Jia kecil. Ternyata, lututnya terluka.

"ashh!" Kris juga mulai menahan sakit ketika melihat tangannya terluka. "Jia, sebaiknya kita pergi!" Kris menarik tangan Jia sambil berlari.

"aku tak akan membiarkan kalian hidup! Kris, karena kau sangat dekat dengan anak itu, dengan senang hati aku akan membunuhmu bersamanya" ucap Tao.

Jia dan Kris tidak menghiraukan ucapannya. Mereka terus berlari sekuat tenaga.

"akh! Kris!" Jia berteriak kesakitan karena kali ini kedua lututnya mengeluarkan darah yang banyak dan terasa sakit sekali baginya.

"aih! Cepatlah, naik ke punggungku!" Kris mengangkat Jia dengan terburu-buru karena Tao terus saja berlari mengejar mereka berdua.

Akhirnya, mereka sampai di rumah Jia. Kris dan Jia menyembunyikan diri mereka di dalam kamar Jia.

"duduklah di kasurmu. Aku akan ambilkan pembalut untuk mengurangi rasa sakit di lututmu."ujar Kris

"ah~ jangan, aku tak mau merepotkanmu. Aku bisa memasangnya sendiri" Jia mengambil pembalut luka di atas meja belajarnya.

Kris langsung mengambil pembalut itu dan berlutut di hadapan Jia. "duduk saja, aku akan lakukan ini". Kris langsung membalut luka di lutut Jia.

"oke, selesai" Kris duduk di sebelah Jia.

"oh~ xie xie" Jia tersenyum pada Kris.

"pengecut! Jangan coba-coba bersembunyi dariku!" tiba-tiba saja Tao membuka pintu kamar Jia. Ia mendekat dan berusaha menggapai leher Jia. Namun, Kris sudah keduluan mencekik leher Tao.

"jangan coba-coba menyakitinya!" Kris mengancam.

Tao tersenyum sinis, "haha, lucu sekali. Mana mungkin kau bisa menghalangi aku. Arrrrrrgggh!" Tao dengan cepat menyingkirkan tangan Kris dan mencekek Kris.

"arrggh! Sial kau!" Kris mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Tao dari lehernya dengan sekuat tenaga.

Jia yang melihat itu tentu saja tak bisa tinggal diam. Ia mencoba mengambil buku fisika miliknya yang lumayan tebal dan menimpuknya di kepala Tao.

"aisshh! Berani sekali kau! Yeoja lemah~" Tao menoleh kearah Jia dengan menatapnya tajam. Sangat menakutkan. Tangan Tao hampir meraih leher Jia, namun, ia tak bisa benar-benar meraihnya. Jia menunjukkan pecahan kaca yang diambilnya di gudang sekolah pada Tao. Tao terdiam dan melepaskan genggamannya di leher Kris.

"waeyo? Kenapa kau terdiam?!" bentak Jia

"a… da~ darimana kau temukan itu?" Tanya Tao yang terus melihat pecahan kaca itu

"Jia, berikan padaku!" Kris dengan cepat mengambil pecahan kaca di tangan Jia dan menusukkannya di dada Tao. Seketika itu juga, seluruh tubuh Tao terdiam membeku dan mencair menjadi darah segar.

Jia kaget bukan kepalang. "ke... kenapa dia?" Tanya Jia

"aku ingat, ayahku menceritakanku bahwa ada sebuah kaca berukiran sangat indah di sekolah kita. Dan jika salah satu bagian dari kaca itu hilang, akan muncul banyak gangguan di sekolah Karena kaca itu adalah gembok bagi seorang arwah. Dan, aku baru mengingatnya saat melihat kaca ini" jelas Kris.

"Tao ssi~" kata Jia pelan. Perlahan-lahan, kedua mata Jia memerah dan mengeluarkan air mata.

"w...waeyo? kenapa kau menangisinya?" Tanya Kris heran

"Tao ssi~ Tao ssi! Kris, dia terlalu baik dan tak pantas untuk semua takdir mengerikan ini. Tao ssi!~" Jia menangis kencang.

"aigo~ sudahlah. Kita buang buku mengerikan ini, kita buka lagi lembar baru besok. Sudah, tenanglah" Kris memeluk Jia dan berusaha menenangkannya.

Esoknya, Jia dan Kris mengembalikan pecahan kaca menakutkan itu ke kaca besar pasangannya. Dan setelah itu, akhirnya mereka bisa menjalani kehidupan di sekolah itu dengan normal kembali. Ditambah lagi, Jia dan Kris bersatu bukan sebagai sahabat, tapi, lebih dari dahabat, hingga mereka tua, dan di alam baka, mereka selalu bersama. Bersama dalam menghadapi segala hal, dan bersama-sama pula mengubur dalam-dalam kisah mengerikan mereka pada masa muda mereka.

**THE END**

Aigooo~ makasih banget yang udah mau nunggu-nunggu part II ini! Seneng banget rasanya. Gimana part II nya? Jujur aja, waktu nulis part II ini, pusing banget mikirin pokok permasalahannya apa. Dan akhirnya, ketemu. Maaf ya karena harus ada kata-kata kasar di sini. Buat para pembaca, makasih udah mau baca. Kamsahamnida, gomawo, xie xie, thank's, terima kasih ^^


End file.
